Spring Fling
by Ms. Little Inconvenience x3
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are seeing eachother secretly because of Kagomes dad. Will they beable to make it last or will it just be a 'Spring fling? Full summary inside. Not good at summaries .
1. Default Chapter

**Summary- Kagome and Inuyasha have just started dating but its secretly because of Kagomes dad. Inuyasha is the typical 'bad-boy', which is why Kagomes dad dont like him, while Kagome is the normal 'good-girl'. Will their love last or will it just be a spring fling? **

**A/N Yea yea. I know. Your prolly wonderin 'what is she doin writen another fanfic when shes already got one she needs to update!' Well heres youe answer: I have writers block. My writers block has given me a new idea for a new story. I'll update Cheating Hearts...eventually. But for right now, Im gonna write a new fanfic and hope its gets rid of my writers block! Well I hope you enjoy my new fanfic! Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer- .:insert sarcastic voice:. Oh yea... I so totally own Inuyasha! .:rolls eyes:.**

**:Chapter 1:**

**.:Ring Ring:.**

Kagome a young 15 yearold school-girl ran down the stairs in a hurry to answer the phone. The reason why shes in such a hurry to get to it is because its Inuyasha, a boy she aint suppost be talking to because her daddy doesnt approve of him and if he found out he was calling her he would track the boy down and shoot him. No joke.

"Hello?" she panted into the phone, a little out of breath from running down the stairs so quickly

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Yea. Its me"

"Why are you panting like a dog..?"

"Because I had to run down the stairs to get to the phone befor my daddy got it! You know what he'd do if he found out we were seeing eachother!" she scolded him

"Yea yea. I know sorry..."

"Oh its ok Inu" she said smiling

Kagome started walking back up the stairs to her room. She got to her room, closed the door and locked it and went over to her bed to lay down like she always did while talking to her Inu.

"So watcha doin Kags" asked Inuyasha

"Not much. Just talkin to you" she said

"Oh so talkin to me aint nothin to you?" he said playfully

"Nope. It means nothing to me. I dont even know why Im talking to you right now I think im going to hang-up. Bye Inu!" Kagome said and hung up knowing that he would call her back and be mad but she didnt care, it was fun to mess around with her Inu!

She sat there staring at the phone for about 2 seconds befor it started ringing again

"Hey Inu" she said laughing

"That wasnt funny Kags!"

"Just a little" she giggled

"Whatever..." he mumbled

"Hey what are we doin tomorrow?" asked Kagome

"What do you mean 'we'? What if I dont want to be seen anywhere with you?" he said sarcatically

"Haha. Very funny. But seriously, what are gonna do this week-end?"

"I dont know. Whatever you wanna do I guess"

"Lets go see a movie" she suggested

"Alright. What movie?"

"What about 'House of Wax'?"

"I guess. Looks pretty good"

"Yea it does"

"Kagome!" Kagome heard her mom calling her

"What?" she yelled back

"Dinners ready! Come down and eat!"

"Alright. Be down in a minute!"

"Hey Inu I got to go"

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok"

"Bye. Love you" he said

"Love you to" she repeated while smiling and hung up the phone and went down stairs to eat.

**-Next Day-**

"Kagome!"

"Hm?" Kagome turned around to see who was calling her and saw Sango, her best friend since grade school, running towards her.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled and ran up to her friend and gave her a hug

"Hey girl! Whatcha up to?" Sango asked as they started walking towards the classroom together with their arms linked together

"Nothing. You?"

"Same... Im just happy its Friday!" she said excitedly

"Oh yea I know!"

"What are you doin tonight?" Sango asked

"Oh Im goin to the movies with Inu tonight. Were goin to see the new movie 'House of Wax' wanna come?" asked the raven haired girl

"Sure" Sango nodded

"Alright. Mirokus probablly goin so yall can sit together" Kagome smiled a knowing smile as she watched Sango begin to blush as she mentioned Miroku

"Why would I want to sit by that lecher?" she said trying to stop blushing

"Because your in love with him!" Kagome teased

"Shut up!"

"Whos Sango in love with?" Miroku asked as he popped out of nowhere

"Eeep!" both the girls screamed

"Dont do that!" Sango yelled and hit him

"Sorry! Didnt mean to scare yall!"

"Mm'hmm..." Kagome mumbled not believing the perverted boy

"But who does Sango love?" he asked again

"N-noone!" Sango said quickly and started blushing again

"Aw Sango! My sweetest Sango you dont have to be afraid to tell me who you love!" he said

"Ahh shut up Miroku!" Sango cried as she hit Miroku a little harder than she meant to and watched as he fell to the floor unconcious.

"Oops.." she muttered and walked off

**-After School. 4:00 PM-**

"Alright so what time does it start?" asked Sango

"It starts at 7" Kagome replied while digging through closet searching for somethin to wear

"What about this? Is this cute?" she asked holding up a pair of pink aeropostale shorts and a white shirt that said 'aeropostale' in pink letters

"Yea its cute"

"Im so happy its finally warm again! I get to wear shorts!" Kagome said happily

"Oh yea I know! I love spring time!"

"Me too! But what are you goin to wear Sango?" asked Kagome

"Um probablly this because I aint gonna have enough time to go home and change" she replied

"Well if you want to change feel free to go through my clothes since you already know we wear the same size" Kagome said as she started taking off her clothes to put on the out-fit she just picked out

"Oh thanks!" Sango said and started looking through her clothes

"No prob" Kagome said giggling

**-6:30 PM-**

"Are you sure this looks ok?" Sango asked as she folded her arms below her chest

"Yes Sango. You look great!" Kagome said as they walked down the stairs to wait for the guys

Kagome was wearing pink aeropostale shorts with a white baby tee with pink letters that said 'aeropostale' and pink old navy flip-flops with her hair down. She had some white eye-shadow on with some eyeliner and mascara and some pink lip-gloss on her lips.

"Ok if you say so.." said an unsure Sango

Sango wore a blue jean mini-skirt that was pleated and had baby blue tank top on. She also wore white eye shadow with eyeliner and mascara and she had some clear lip-gloss on.

"I know so!" Kagome said as they walked out the door to wait on the swing since it was so nice outside

"Is that them?" asked Sango as she saw a car comen down the road

"Yea I think so" Kagome said tryin to get a better look at the car

**BEEP BEEP**

"Yep thats them alright" Kagome said as she took Sangos hand and led her towards the car

"Just remember this Sango; if you play hard to get, you usually always get the guy" Kagome whispered and winked at her and climbed into the passenger seat.

Sango blushed and just nodded

"Oh my lovely lovely Sango. How did I get so lucky to get to sit by such a lovely goddess like yourself?" Miroku said as he picked up her hand and kissed it

'Oh boy... this is gonna be a LONG night..' Sango thought to herself while trying to get her hand out of the lechers grip

'A very long night...'

**A/N A stupid ending I know but it couldnt go on forever! Well I hope you liked it... I was just writing what popped into my head just now so its prolly crap... But please review and tell me what you think ok? Thank you!**

**Love always,**

**Skittlez**

**P.S.- Im gonna need 5 reviews b4 I update again! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time On Spring Fling:_

_**

* * *

BEEP BEEP**_

_"Yep thats them alright" Kagome said as she took Sangos hand and led her towards the car_

_"Just remember this Sango; if you play hard to get, you usually always get the guy" Kagome whispered and winked at her and climbed into the passenger seat._

_Sango blushed and just nodded_

_"Oh my lovely lovely Sango. How did I get so lucky to get to sit by such a lovely goddess like yourself?" Miroku said as he picked up her hand and kissed it_

_'Oh boy... this is gonna be a LONG night..' Sango thought to herself while trying to get her hand out of the lechers grip_

_'A very long night...'_

**

* * *

Diclaimer- If you actually think that _I_ own _Inuyasha_... you need help...!**

**A/N- Yes yes... I know its been a long time but whatever.. I doubt anybody reads this anyways because the first chapter seriously SUCKED! Im ashamed to actually be known as the author who wrote this terrible fanfic but yea.. Im gonna give it a chance to get better... Um yea... Enjoy... (Oh um bout the reviews... Waaaaay to sleepy and sickish to do them right now... Ill reply to all of them in the next chapter! I promise! No I swear! Ok? Sorry!)**

* * *

We arrived at the movies and went in and got the tickets.

We were now walking into the room where the movie would be playing at. Luckily we had got there a bit early so there werent many people there yet so the backrow was empty. We walked up the stairs and picked out our seats and sat down.

Inuyasha had lifted up the arm rest and I leaned into him, enjoying the warmth because it was rather cold in the room and I was wearing shorts.

I glanced over toward Sango and Miroku to see how they were doing and, not to my suprise, I saw Sango scooting over in the opposite direction of the boy next to her in her seat trying her best to get farther away from Miroku. I seriously dont see why she dont just tell him she likes him because I _know_ he feels the same way! I swear she can be so insecure sometimes...

I noticed that the lights were beginning to dim and the previews started to come on. I cuddled into Inuyasha more hoping to get warmed up some and felt him put his arm around me.

"You think Sango and Miroku will ever give in and confess they like eachother?" I asked Inuyasha, again looking over at the soon-to-be-couple

"Maybe" He said and looked down at me, and something about the look in his eyes made me blush and look away.

"Well, maybe the just need a little... push?" I ask still not looking at him

"Perhaps they do but for now lets not focus on them" He said rather annoyed and I looked up at him, confused, only to find myself looking into that same heated stare I had seen just seconds ago but this time I didnt turn away, no, this time I returned it.

**

* * *

xXxXx An hour and something of ahot, steamy make-out session later xXxXx**

* * *

"So did you enjoy the movie?" I heard Sango ask me teasingly

"Um... Yea I did... You?"

"Yup. I did." She said and turned her attention to a certain perverted boy sitting next to her dismissing tormenting me about kissing duringthe whole movie... for now.

"I know I liked it" Inuyasha whispered huskily in my ear making me blush

"Hehe..." I laugh embarresed and look out the window hoping to stop blushing.

* * *

We finally got back to my house and me and Sango got out of Inuyasha's car, but not before getting a kiss good-night of course, and walked up the steps. Once in my room I forced Sango to spill.

"Why dont you just _tell_ him!" I say while glaring at her

"Because I dont want to!" She said and glared back at me

"Well if you down then I will!" I yelled and got up to get the phone only to be tackled by an angry Sango

"You better not!" She screamed and sat on me, refusing to get up

"WHY!"

"I already told you! I dont want him to know!"

"I just dont get it..." I muttered

"What dont you get?" she asked, getting up off me to sit on the floor next to me

"Miroku likes you, you like him... I would think it would all work out from there but nooo you two have to be stubborn and refuse to admit that you have feelings for eachother!" I said dramatically

"I dont like him!" she screamed and blushed

"Whatever.." I mumbled and climbed back in bed

"Im going to bed" I said and turned overunder the covers

"Ok. Night" she said and climbed in bed and did the same

"Night."

**A/N- Oooh... Once again another stupid ending for another stupid shortboring chapter! Yeah... Im sleepy so Im going to bed now... Night ppls!**

**Love,**

**Tabitha**


End file.
